deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arslan Altan vs. Mez
Death Battle - Arslan Altan vs Mez.png|By Capitão-Brasil Arslan Altan vs. Mez is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Arslan Altan from Rooster Teeth’s web series, RWBY, and Mez from the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill! Description These two women may be side characters, but they are deadly martial artists in their own right, and are not to be taken lightly! Interlude Boomstick: Side characters: they’re here and they’re gone, and you never give them a second thought. Wiz: But, some side characters end up being more than just background. Boomstick: We’re looking at you, Agent Coulson! Wiz: These two side characters are female martial arts masters who lasted such a little time, and yet made a bit impression. The first one is Arslan Altan, an also-ran in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament. Boomstick: And the second is Mez, an assassin from the Kouken temple, and a would-be killer of Night Raid assassin, Lubbock. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Arslan Altan Wiz: The World of Remnant, where creatures called the Grimm ravage the countryside, killing and maiming. Boomstick: But, in each of the four Kingdoms of Remnant, there is a Huntsman Academy, where warriors are trained to be Hunters and Huntresses, to hunt and kill the Grimm. Wiz: And, every two years an international festival is held, called the Vytal Festival, and part of that celebration is a tournament, where teams from each of the academies compete to find out who the best hunters are. Boomstick: During the 40th Vytal Festival one of the teams from the Haven Academy at Mistral was called ABRN, pronounced “Auburn.” It’s actually an acronym for the four members of the team, and a stands for Arslan Altan, the captain of the team. Wiz: Arslan proved to be a pretty tough competitor. At one point during the 4-on-4 round, Team ABRN faced Team RWBY, pronounced “Ruby,” and Arslan went head-to-head with Yang Xiao Long. Arslan seemed to come out ahead during that encounter, though Team ABRN ultimately lost the fight. Boomstick: Now, on Remnant, the basis of each Huntress’s power is her Aura. This is a manifestation of the Huntress’s soul. It works kind of like a force field, in that it can be used to protect the Huntress from attacks. Wiz: But, it’s more than that, it also serves as a power source that Huntresses can draw from. They can heal themselves of minor injuries with it, and even power a Semblance. It’s not clear what Arslan’s Semblance is, but she demonstrates superhuman strength during the fight, as well being able to hurl balls of burning energy at her opponents. Boomstick: Plus, it’s no exaggeration to call this woman a “heavy-hitter.” She can focus her energy into a single, monster punch that she used shatter a giant ice ball. Heck, when she went fist-to-fist with Yang, the resulting explosion hurled both fighter backwards. Wiz: Now, many Hunters and Huntresses carry special weapons that serve two roles. For example, Pyrrha Nikos carried a spear that transformed into a sniper rifle, and Blake Belladonna carries two pistols that can transform into swords. Aslan carries a knife that doesn’t transform into anything. Boomstick: But, she’s damn good with it. She carries it on a length of rope, that allows her to use it as a weapon, or she can sink it into something, and use it as an anchor when charging around a corner, and she can use it to ensnare an opponent, leaving them vulnerable to further attacks. Wiz: Even without her special powers, she is a formidable fighter. When she fought Yang, she staggered her with a powerful kick, and then laid her out with a titanic punch. Boomstick: Right, she’s got a funny name, but as an opponent, she is no joke! Mez Wiz: In the dystopian world of Akame ga Kill!, the greatest power is the Empire, a totalitarian state where the emperor’s word is law. Except that with a child emperor on the thrown, it’s the Prime Minister whose word is law, and he is running the nation into the ground. Boomstick: Bit, any good empire has a military service to keep the ruled... well, ruly. The training academy for this military is the Imperial Fist Temple. Sounds like a nice place to go for the annual church picnic, eh? Wiz: And, the most highly trained are the Four Rakshasa Demons. These skilled warriors are the Prime Minister’s personal bodyguards and assassins. Boomstick: Through special training, and special chemicals, these warriors have honed their bodies into weapons beyond anything that can be imagined. They can stretch and bend their bodies in bizarre ways, quite literally turning their bodies into lethal weapons. Wiz: They can shoot their hair and fingernails forward, like arrows, they can bend in strange directions to avoid attacks, and they can out their limbs to make attacks or block them. And, they can move inhumanly fast. Boomstick: When Mez fought Lubbock, she disabled his Teigu weapon by shooting her sweat all over it... Yuck! And then she literally ran circles around him, moving too fast for his eyes to see her. Wiz: And, when she closed for the coup de gras... Boomstick: Cooty what? You mean, she was going to kill him with girl germs? Wiz: When she moved in to finish him off, her fist glowed with a black energy. It looked bad for Lubbock, but he saved himself with some quick thinking. Unfortunately for Mez, her biggest weakness is that she is too prone to monologue, and this time stopping and talking was her last mistake. Boomstick: Women, eh? Wiz: But don’t sell this woman short, she has speed and power to spare. Boomstick: She’s as deadly as she is beautiful, and she’s a beautiful as she is deadly. I wonder if she likes sushi. There’s a great sushi bar right around the corner from here! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. But, first it’s time to grab some Hiney! Boomstick: Ah Missouri. Missouri wine has always been known for its excellence, but it took a genius like Harry Hiney to imagine putting fine Missourian wine in aluminum cans. And now you can take your Hiney anywhere you go. Wiz: Since the passing of Harry Hiney, the company has been in the hands of his creative nephews, Big Red and Thor Hiney, and they have not been resting on their uncle’s laurels. They have made it even easier to take your Hiney with you. Boomstick: In addition to the traditional Hiney six pack, they have now added the twelve pack and the Giant Hiney, twenty four cans of the finest wine ever grown in Herculaneum, Missouri. Wiz: So, grab that Giant Hiney, and sit yourself down... Boomstick: Because it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight In a burned and battered street in Vale, a Beowulf charged at Arslan Altan, its fangs snapping at the air as it thundered forward. Arslan pinwheeled her arms and legs, assuming the proper posture. She stilled her senses, and balanced the flow of energy through her body. When the Beowulf was nearly on top of her, it rose onto its rear legs and prepared to leap on her. Arslan’s arm shot out, and her knife shot forward and wrapped around the monster’s rear legs. Arslan pulled the rope taut and spun, lifting the monster into the air, and pulling it in an arc. At the farthest extreme, she let go of the rope and the Beowulf flew into a wall, which shattered and crumbled down onto the beast. Arslan could see the corporeal form of the creature evaporate in a noxious black smoke. Suddenly, a loud cry rent the air, and Arslan turned to see a Boarbatusk charging at her, its head down, and its wickedly sharp tusks pointed forward. Arslan spun like a dancer, and brought her hand up. Immediately a ball of burning energy flew from her fingertips and caromed into the monster. The Boarbatusk dropped like it had struck a stone wall, and began to disintegrate. Suddenly, a voice cried out loudly. “Hurray!” it said. Arslan spun on her heel, and looked at the source of the voice. There sitting on a stone plinth was a blonde girl in a white robe. The girl stood up, and began walking towards Arslan, a large grin splitting her face. “Say, you’re pretty good. Maybe some day you could be an assassin like me. Well, I mean, you could if I didn’t kill you, but I’m going to.” Arslan shifted and turned, dropping into her combat position. “You know, I just love your outfit,” Mez said in her chirpy tone. “It’s so...ethnic. Where did you get it?" Arslan did not respond, but her eyes narrowed. Mez stopped about twenty feet from Arslan. “You're not much of a talker.” she said. “Well, truth be told, neither am I, really.” She reached behind her head, and let the two horseshoes fall from her hair. Then, she let the top of her robe fall open, exposing her bikini top. “Well, let’s get this over with. The sooner I kill you, the sooner I get back to the Temple.” FIGHT! ' Mez raised her hands, and the index and middle fingers of her left hand telescoped towards Arslan like spears. Arslan batted them aside, just in time to see the fingers of Mez’s right hand shoot towards her. She batted them aside as well. Mez continued to fire her fingers at her opponent, who twirled and spun, and knocked them aside before they could touch her. ''“Cool! You move like a ballet dancer or something!” Mez chirped. “Let’s see what you can do with this.” With that, Mez seemed to become a blur, as she shot forward moving too fast for the eye to follow. She moved around Arslan in a pattern, bouncing off of walls, and shooting around the girl’s every side. Suddenly, she stopped right in front of Arslan, and delivered a titanic punch, which sent the girl flying up the street. Arslan leapt to her feet, and lifted her hand, a fireball shot out at her opponent. Mez’s torso bent and stretched like it was made of rubber, and the fireball flew past her. Arslan fired another and another, but Mez simply evaded each shot. “Not bad,” she said in her still chirpy voice, “but not good enough.” Mez began to undulate her body like a snake. “I’m a Rakshasa Demon, and besides all of our training, we drank an elixir that allows us to do some really craaaazy things with our bodies.” Then, she shot forward again. Arslan drew her knife, and spun into position. She watched Mez’s moves, and suddenly she threw the knife. It lodged between two stones in a wall, and Arslan pulled the rope tight, just in time to trip Mez, who rolled up the street like a wheel. Finally, Mez rolled to a stop. She stood up, and looked angrily at her opponent. “Oh!” she snarled. “You are like going to so pay for that!” She ran forward at a slower pace, and Arslan pulled her knife back to her. Arslan folded the rope in half, and warily watched the other girl. When Mez got to within twenty feet of her opponent, she lifted her arms and began thrusting her fingers at her. Arslan spun with the attacks, her body in constant motion, and her rope weaving a further pattern, whipping out and deflecting each attack. She moved towards the other girl, each spin bringing her in closer. Suddenly, she altered the spin of the rope, and it whipped across the side of Mez’s face. Another spin, and it whipped the other side of her face. Mez snarled in rage, and shouted, “That’s it!” She bent at the waist, and the hair on her head whipped forward and entwined the rope. Then, she leaped up, and her feet telescoped forward, delivering a flying kick that shot Arslan across the street and into a stone wall. Mez’s hair released the rope, and she tossed it and the knife behind her. “It’s time for you to lay down and die!” she taunted. Arslan staggered to her feet, and Mez closed in on her. Arslan began her twirling set up, but Mez shot forward like a bullet. Face to face with the other girl, she began firing a series of superhumanly fast punches into the girl’s torso. Arslan was pressed back against the wall, and she could feel her Aura depleting under barrage on hits. Mez stopped, grabbed the front of Arslan’s robe in her right hand, and pulled her left fist back. The fist became bathed in dark energy. “Good night, little princess. Sleep tight.” She said. She brought the fist around and delivered a titanic punch that shot Arslan up the street. She rolled along the ground and her Aura collapsed around her. Then Arslan stood up, and faced her opponent once more. “You’re still alive?”'' Mez cried.'' Arslan shifted her feet on the compacted earth of the street, and her memories went back to the Kalari where she had trained. She would never give up. She stilled her senses, and balanced the flow of energy through her body. Then she moved through her dance, preparing her body again for the fight. Mez growled and then shot forward. She shot blows against Arslan, who blocked them as she spun Arslan kicked out at Mez’s face, but Mez leaned back impossible far, and let the kick go wide. The arms and legs of the two combatants turned and twirled as they fought, and suddenly Mez’s hair shot forward and whirled around Arslan’s head, blindfolding her eyes. Arslan cried out, and reached up to clear her face, but Mez’s fingers shot forward and pierced through Arslan’s stomach. Arslan gasped, and looked down at the blood rushing from her abdomen. Then, she looked at Mez. Mez gave her a big smile, and purred, “Tag, you’re it.” Then, she punched the girl in the face, causing her to crumple lifelessly to the ground. 'K.O.! ' Mez looked down at her opponent, and said, “Another spirit freed.” Then, she cocked her head to the side, and knelt down next to Arslan. She grabbed a handful of Arslan’s hair and lifted. She looked behind the girl’s neck, and said, “No label? That’s weird. Hmmm. I wonder where you got that outfit.” Mez dropped Arslan’s head roughly to the ground, and then stood up. “Oh well, duty calls,” she announced, and then sped away up the street. Results '''Boomstick: Whoa. That Mez is one messed up chick! Wiz: There’s a reason why the group she is part of is called the Four *Demons*. No matter how you look at it, Mez was just a dangerous opponent. Boomstick: Arslan was a good fighter, and her Aura gave her some really good attacks, as well as a strong defense. Wiz: The problem was that Mez ultra fast, superhumanly fast. And, her ability to manipulate her body allowed her to dodge attacks as well as launch great attacks. Boomstick: Mez’s slow but graceful style left her moving too slow to deal with such a fast-moving opponent. Her defeat was crushing. Wiz: Right. The winner is Mez. Trivia * It appears to me that Arslan’s martial arts training is more South Asian, than East Asian. Her moves more reminiscent of kalaripayattu, than, say, kung fu. * I assume that Arslan would have trained with an urumi, a flexible whip-like blade, so I had Arslan use her rope in an approximation of using an urumi against Mez. It is a bit of an assumption, but it was not relative to the outcome of the battle. Poll How many stars would you rate Arslan Altan vs. Mez? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:Fistfight Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Anime VS Web Show Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019